The present invention describes a flange support and display package for surgical instruments. Specifically, the invention describes a blister package which may be displayed through the opening of a second cardboard package, in order to simultaneously secure and display these surgical instruments.
It is desirable to use minimum amounts of material to protect and display surgical instruments in packages. This is true both for environmental and economical reasons. One way to minimize use of materials is to exclusively use cardboard boxes to contain the surgical instruments, without using the more traditional plastic blister packages. However, with such an arrangement the sterility of the package can be compromised. The alternative, if one uses both a traditional (parallelepiped) cardboard box in which a blister package is contained, is an overuse of the cardboard material. Moreover, the instrument is not easily displayed when placed in the blister package within the cardboard package. Thus, it would be desirable to have both an easy to display, secure, economical, and environmentally prudent display system for surgical instruments.